Les fées des quatre éléments
by Alexis1995
Summary: Lorsque Nita(maitre de l'eau) Huan(maître de la terre) Xiao-Mei( maitre de l'air) et Tseng(maitre du feu) sont envoyés à Earthland par l'avatar Rushu ils devront s'unir à Fairy Tail afin de vaincre leur ennemie de toujours, et qui sait? Peut être trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux? OCs. NatsuxOc


Je ne possède que mes OCs,

Avatar last airbender et Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Nickelodeon et Hiro Mashima.

CHAPITRE 1 Fugitifs

Un vieil homme portant un vêtement bleu polaire fut entouré par 4 personnes. Le vieil homme portait un manteau épais ainsi qu'un pantalon épais tous deux de couleur bleu. Des moufles ainsi que des moon boots gris. Ses cheveux longs ainsi que sa barbe de belle taille étaient de couleur grise. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu éclatant.

L'un de ses agresseur était un garçon de 16 ans. Il portait une armure rouge feu composée de bottes de cuir, un pantalon gris de maille, des épaulières assez lourdes un buste cuirassé fait en écailles de dragon, de protection fait de la même matière sur ses bras couvrant tout jusqu'au dos de sa main mais laissant les mains à l'air libre. Il avait les cheveux noir de jais tombant jusqu'au épaules, une petite barbe d'un mois. Ses yeux étaient également de couleur noir. Son nom était Tseng.

Un autre était une jeune moine ayant dans les 17 ans. Elle portait une tenue jaune-orange. Un pantalon marron de la même couleur et matière que ses bottes, au niveau des genoux, un tissu jaune attaché autour des genoux surplombait le haut du pantalon jusqu'à la taille où tout était attaché par une ceinture rouge, ce tissu jaune était raccroché au buste à manche longues qui couvrait les bras jusqu'aux mains qui eux étaient à l'air libre et qui était de même couleur et même matière jaune. Le col était fait d'un tissu orange couvrant sa poitrine et ses omoplates, le tout était sous une cape orange descendant jusqu'aux mollets. Un signe distinctif de cette fille était non seulement sa longue tresse shaoline à l'arrière de sa tête chauve, mais sur ses main et son front était dessiné des flèches bleus. Elle s'appelait Xiao-Mei. Elle avait les yeux gris et les cheveux noir.

Un des quatre était un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il portait un gilet vert sur son torse d'où l'on pouvait voir malgré le vêtement qu'il était incroyablement musclé, il portait également un pantalon marron ainsi que des sandales. Sur ses poignets était attaché deux bracelets vert. Les yeux, les cheveux et même sa moustaches noblement taillé étaient de couleurs marron. Son nom était Huan Bei-Fong.

La dernière du quatuor était une fille de 15 ans portant une tenue semblable au vieil homme. Coiffée en queue de cheval ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc aussi éclatant que la lune, faisant ainsi ressortir sa peau bronzée et ses yeux bleu Azur. Son nom était Nita.

"Hin hin" nargua le vieil homme "vous arrivez trop tard jeunes gens! Vatuu arrive!"

Lorsque le vieil homme dit ceci, le ciel devint de plus en plus noir.

"Merde!" grogna Tseng. "On y va les gars! Nous devons arrêter ce maudit vieillard!"

"Oui!" s'écrièrent ensembles les trois autres.

Tous se précipitèrent vers lui.

Xiao-Mei leva ses mains vers le ciel, aussitôt une tornade de vent apparut, la soulevant ainsi dans les air. Au sommet de sa tornade qui la portait au niveau de la taille, elle fonça vers le vieil homme.

Celui-ci fit la même chose avec un tornade d'eau.

"Tu ne peux pas gagner!" avertit la moine. Elle envoya alors deux lames tranchantes de vents qui découpèrent momentanément le cyclone d'eau.

Le vieil homme donna alors deux coups dans la direction de Xiao-Mei. De ses poings surgirent deux énormes boules de feu.

"Sûrement pas mon vieux!" s'écria Huan. Celui-ci fit quelques mouvement semblable à une danse d'art martiaux, aussitôt un énorme pilier de roche surgit du sol et s'éleva pour frapper les boules de feu alors que Tseng sauta du pilier en donnant un énorme coup de pied en direction du vieillard, libérant ainsi une énorme flamme.

"Ridicule" soupira le vieux maître. Il souleva ses avant bras et les frappa l'un contre l'autre. Deux énormes rochers lévitant en l'air se sont alors rentrer dedans afin de créer un bouclier pour le protégé de l'attaque.

Alors que Tseng tombait vers le sol, il continua à lancer des boules de feu que le vieillard se contentait d'esquiver.

Au sol Huan fit aller plusieurs fois ses mains en avant. Faisant voler plusieurs énormes rochers que le vieil homme brisa en les frappant avec un fouet d'eau.

Voyant cela, Nita fit de même, elle utilisa un fouet d'eau pour attaquer le vieil homme. "Je ne te laisserais pas faire du mal à mes amis!"

Le vieillard attrapa le fouet et se mit à rire. "Et vous pensez que c'est une bande de morveux qui va pouvoir m'en empêcher !?"

Soudain, sa main se mit à gelée, collé au fouet!

Nita tira alors aussi fort qu'elle puisse, amenant le vieil homme à venir s'écraser violemment au sol.

Alors que la fumée dû au choc se dissipa, Nita fit envoyer au loin par un puissant coup du vieil homme.

"Tu m'as eu par surprise petite peste! Je vais te tuer!" hurla le vieil homme hors de lui. Il tendit son bras droit et ses doigts, et les flammes prirent l'apparence d'une lame. Puis il courut à une vitesse folle vers Nita qui se relevait péniblement.

Mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, une bourrasque de vent éteignit ses flammes et l'envola plus loin.

Xiao-Mei apparu devant lui et avec quelques manipulations l'enferma dans une bulle d'air.

"Il est tomps d'en finir Rusu!" dit telle dans la colère.

Huan apparu devant elle et fit apparaître des piliers de terre afin de maintenir la boule de vent. "On dit TEMPS, et il s'appelle Rushu." corrige Huan.

Nita fit apparaître une ceinture d'eau afin de maintenir la ceinture de roche.

"Vous n'arriverez à rien! Vatuu aura raison de vous !" hurla Rushu hors de lui.

"Peut-être" coupa Tseng en faisant apparaître une ceinture de feu pour maintenir l'ensemble. "Mais au moins nous serons à jamais débarrasser de toi!"

"Bande d'imbéciles" se moqua Rushu "je vais vous apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de défier l'avatar !"

Soudain les yeux de Rushu se sont mit à briller violemment comme si des éclairs allait surgir de ses pupilles.

La lumière fut telle que les quatre amis furent aveuglé.

"Graaaaaah!"

Le vieil Avatar frappa violemment ses ponts l'un contre l'autre, provoquant une violente explosion qui engloutis les 5 maîtres.

Quand Tseng reprit conscience, il était allongé dans une prairie herbeuse. Nita, Xiao-Mei et Huan étaient allongés, toujours inconscient, à côté du prince de la nation du feu. Malheureusement aucune trace de la présence de Rushu.

"Bon sang" se plaint Tseng en essayant de se relever. "Ce maudit vieillard nous a encore échapper !"

"Qui…..qui êtes vous?!" demanda une jolie blonde dans la stupéfaction. Des cheveux mi-long et blonds, des yeux marrons, une taille de guêpe mais une forte poitrine, elle portait un t-shirt blanc à manche courte sur lequel était inscrit "Love Magic" et une jupe en Jean

bleu sur laquelle était accroché un jeu de clé ainsi qu'une paire de botte en cuir remontant jusqu'à ses genoux.

Difficilement, Tseng se redressa le dos bien droit et salua poliment la nouvelle venue. "Bonjour Mademoiselle, je m'appelle Tseng, prince de la nation du feu. Enchanté de vous connaître. "

Devant une telle politesse, l'étrangère ne put que se présenter à son tour. "Enchanté je suis Lucy Heartfilia" dit elle avec un grand sourire qui provoqua au prince du feu de rougir légèrement.

"Et nous on compte pour du moule?" interrompit Xiao-Mei en train de bouder les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Nita et Huan faisaient de même.

Nerveux, Tseng se gratta l'arrière de la tête en dégoulinant de sueur avec un rire nerveux. "Ah les amis, vous êtes réveillé ?"

"J'entend de la déception dans ta voix mon prince!" bouda Nita.

"Mais…..mais non!"

"Peuh! ne prend pas nos lessive pour des alternes!"

"On dit : nos vessies pour des lanternes"

"Bâcle là! Tu m'enduit!"

"Je t'ai pourtant acheter des livres! Pourquoi ne t'en est tu pas servie!?"

"Mais je m'en suis servie! Tout le monde s'en est servie!"

"Comment ça?"

"Tu n'a pas remarqué que le papier pour aller au petit coin était plus droux?"

"On dit doux! …...Xiao-Mei t'es dégueulasses ! "

Lucy observait les quatre amis se disputer avec des sueur froides. Mais une chose attira son attention, si bien qu'elle coupa leurs dispute avec une question.

"Vous portez d'étranges vêtements, vous êtes mages?".

Un sourire maléfique apparu sur le visage de la moine. "Tu as une chance ibnée de nous encastrer."

Ses amis se mirent à soupirer à la phrase.

"Ils soupirent" pensa Lucy d'un air ennuyée "sûrement dû au erreur de vocabulaire de cette fille."

"En fait je suis l'incarnation de la déesse du vent!" puis elle mit ses mains sur ses cuisses et se mit à rire de façon démoniaque. "Hahahaha aller, vénère moi jeune pucelle!"

Les yeux de Lucy ont décoller de leurs orbites. "Non mais elle est cinglé celle là !"

Alors qu'elle continuait à rire, Huan s'avança derrière elle et l'assomma d'un coup. Inconsciente, Huan la ramassa et la porta tel un sac de pomme de terre sur l'épaule droite.

"Ces gens sont tarés" pensa Lucy en essayant de trouver une excuse pour se débarrasser d'eux.

"Pardonnez mes amis" coupa Nita en s'avançant vers la blonde "nous sommes perdus, nous recherchons quelqu'un, il devrait être dans une ville pas très loin."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas!" se réjouit Lucy voyant là l'occasion de se débarrasser de ce groupe de détraqué. "Il y a justement une ville non loin d'ici, je vous accompagne mais je vais devoir vous quitter là bas, Salamend….j'aurais quelque chose d'urgent à faire."


End file.
